mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tall *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Love: Either Little Miss Somersault or Little Miss Curious *'Relatives ': Little Miss Somersault *Friends: Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Fun, Mr. Mischief *'Height': Three times the height of an average Mr. Men and Little Miss *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being tall. *Features: Brown shoes and long legs (Original version and 2009 version) and brown hat (2009 version) *Nationality: African-American (US) Polish (UK) *Voice Actors: John Alderton (1983), Arnold Stang (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Godfrey (2009-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2009-present) Story Mr. Tall hates his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but Mr. Greedy, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Tickle teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but is darker blue. He also wears a short stretched out dark brown floating crooked hat with a yellow stripe around it and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. Throughout Season 2, he didn't have any lines to speak until the episode, Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Keith Wickham in UK. Trivia * On Mr. Men and Little Miss, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. He hates being tall as shown in the episode, A Surprise for Mr. Tall. * Mr. Tickle is his best friend. (He was seen three times with him in the episodes, Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise, Little Miss Late Beats Them All, and The Joke Is On Miss Naughty) During the episode, Little Miss Late Beats Them All, Mr. Tall's leg and Mr. Tickle's arm were tangled so Little Miss Late untangled them, and also in this episode they attempted to teach Mr. Mischief a lesson, but they accidentally did it to Mr. Bump instead. * Mr. Tall can be very happy sometimes, inclining that he is friends with Mr. Happy. * In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he speaks with a Texan accent. * His best friends are Mr. Happy, Mr. Small, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy and Mr. Strong. * He was seen carrying Mr. Small Little Miss Splendid's Gift, made a cameo holding Little Miss Twins in the 1991 Christmas Special, and saved Mr. Small and Miss Tiny in Mr. Clever Flies His Kite. * He sounds quite clumsy in travel. * In "The Mr. Men Show", he appears to be shorter in height. In the 90's Christmas Special, when he was putting up a Christmas tree, he and the tree were a lot taller. The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel (where he speaks), Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Sand & Surf, Surprises, and Pests (non-speaking) * He was seen once without his hat in the episode, Trees. * He is at the supermarket in Driving, at the airport in the episode, Airport, at an office building in the episode, Lunch. * He may like volleyball. (shown in the episode, Sand & Surf). * The only time he had his shoes off was in the episode, A Surprise for Mr. Tall when he was small. (He was only bigger than Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny.) * He is one of the 13 characters with no visible nose. * He probably doesn't care if Mr Bump gets hurt as shown in the episode, Lunch. (Seeing that he ran over Mr Bump.) If he cared, then he probably wouldn't have run over Mr Bump, or continued eating his sandwich. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines as the show was cancelled after the show's episode finale, Pests. * He has been seen with every character in the episode, Surprises (with an exception of Little Miss Calamity who never appeared in the second season). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet for reasons that he hasn't said his name and hasn't had a scene where he was the center of attention and he just appears in background scenes. * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in the episode, Surprises. * His quotes so far in the episode, Travel were "Hello down there!" (when arriving at the hut), "Ooh a bunkbed!" (when he walks in), "Can I have the top bunk?", "Oh, I was sure it was a banana!" in the UK version/"Huh, I could have sworn it was a banana!" in the US version (when the lights go out and he steps on Mr. Fussy's foot by accident), "You don't want to see this!" in the UK version/"Aw man you don't want to see this!" in the US version (when a flood picks up their cabin) and "I got some bad news, we're at the edge of that cliff!" (when the hut reaches a cliff), "Aw Man!", "I got you!" (when he saves Mr. Messy from falling out after he drops his Sock Cheese), "Got you as well!" (when Mr. Fussy nearly falls out of the cabin), "Aw man baby, aw man!" (when the cabin falls to the ground and gets destroyed after it crashes) and "Look on the bright side, Mr. Fussy, we've still got 5 days left of holiday!" in the UK version/"Look on the bright side, Mr. Fuzzy, we've still got 5 days left of vacation!" in the US version (when Mr. Fussy claims that he has a splinter in his bottom from the wood from the cabin). * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name incorrectly as Mr. Fuzzy in the US version of the episode, Travel. At least the European version of the episode, Travel has him pronouncing his name correctly. * He only says a few lines in "The Mr. Men Show". The reason why he only he spoke in one episode is because he is a side gag, which means the creator of the show couldn't think of very many plots to have him in. * He was seen working in Miss Whoops's toy factory in the episode, Toys. * His hat has been seen without him as shown in the episode, Clocks where it is seen on a coat hanger by Mr. Noisy's stairs and in the episode, Surprises, it is seen on Mr. Rude when he goes to Mr. Quiets house. Counterparts * His Gumby counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Stacy because they're both tall and blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Shnitzel because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt because they are both tall. * His Super Mario Bros. counterpart is Waluigi, because they are both tall. * His Looney Tunes counterpart is Foghorn Leghorn because they are both tall. * His Top Cat counterpart is Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch) because they are both tall. * His Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey counterpart is Yippee because they are both tall. * His Fat Albert counterpart is Weird Harold because they are both tall. * His Letterland counterpart is Eddy Elephant because they are both tall. * His Charlie Chalk counterpart is Arnold because they are both tall. * His Henry's Cat counterpart is Chris Rabbit because they are both blue and tall. * His Funnybones counterpart is Big Skeleton because they are both tall and wear hat with bands around them. * His Railway Series counterpart is Cranky the Crane because they're both tall & Have been known to topple over. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Masters of the Universe counterpart is Extendar because they both tower above everyone else. * His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. * His Roary the Racing Car counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His Dumbo counterpart is Jim Crow because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Franklin the Turtle counterpart is Mr. Skunk (Skunk's father) because they are both tall and they both wear blue. * His Roald Dahl counterpart is the Big Friendly Giant because they are both tall. * His Animals of Farthing Wood counterpart is Whistler the Heron because they are both tall. * His Muppet Show conterpart is Sweetums because they are both tall. * His other Muppet Show counterpart is Thog because they are both tall and blue. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. * His Cow & Chicken counterpart is dad because their both tall * His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. * His Total Drama series counterparts are Dakota, DJ, Geoff and Jasmine because all 5 of them are tall. * His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. * His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they all wear blue and are tall. * His Animaniacs counterpart is Yakko Warner because they're both tall. * His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper the fox because they both say "oh man!" a lot, have blue, and are tall. * His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is the title character because both are tall. * His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Mad because they are both tall and blue. * His other Homestar Runner counterpart is Homestar because they both have long legs. * His Regular Show counterpart is Mordecai because they're both blue and tall. * His Dexter's Laboratory counterparts are Dee Dee and Mandark because all 3 of them are tall. * His Pingu counterpart is Pingu's Dad because they're both tall. * His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both tall and blue. * His Despicable Me series counterpart is Gru because they're both tall * His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Lumpy because they're both tall and blue. * His Robin Hood counterpart is Little John because they are both tall. * His My Gym Partner's a Monkey counterpart is Ingrid because they are both tall. * His Class of Three Thousand counterpart is Philly because both are tall. * His Barney and Friends counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Timbuctoo counterpart is Neigh because they are tall and wear shoes and hats. * His Monsters, Inc./University counterpart is Sulley because they are both tall and blue. * His Bedknobs and Broomsticks counterpart is the Fisherman Bear because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Bear in the Big Blue House counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Wiggles counterpart is Simon because they are both tall. * His other Sesame Street counterpart is Snuffy because they are both tall. * His Fraggle Rock counterparts are the Gorgs because they are all tall. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Candace because they are both tall. * His Old Bear Stories counterpart is Jolly Tall because they are both tall. Gallery MMS MrTall ca03-1-.jpg Mr.Tall.jpg Mr. Tall.JPG readingisfundamental.png|Mr. Tall's cameo in a "Book People Unite" commercial 20170515_062324.png mr-tall-1a.JPG Mr-Tall-2A.PNG Mr_Tall_3A.PNG Mr-Tall-4A.PNG MR_TALL_5A.PNG|Hello down there! International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Meneertje Lang (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *Mr. Magas (Hungarian) *長腿先生 (Taiwan) *키다리씨 (Korean) *のっぽくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful (he shrank on TV) * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) (he shrank for the third and last time) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) (he shrank again) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) (cameo) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1978 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters Category:No Visible Nose